


Ya no en el fondo del mar

by Satanachia



Series: Titanium [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Creature's Week, Gen, alternative universe, creature - Freeform, merman!Tony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ya no en el fondo del mar (hiszp.) - Już nie na morza dnie</p><p>Z AU to jest tak, że weźmisz czarno kure (postacie), wsadzisz w realia, które ci się podobają i otrzymasz reakcję czytelników: "nieeee, ale nie musiałeś!" Ale musiałeś. Bo musk. I nie ma się co z nim kłócić.~</p><p>W razie czego nie bić, wytłumaczyć.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ya no en el fondo del mar

**Author's Note:**

> Ya no en el fondo del mar (hiszp.) - Już nie na morza dnie
> 
> Z AU to jest tak, że weźmisz czarno kure (postacie), wsadzisz w realia, które ci się podobają i otrzymasz reakcję czytelników: "nieeee, ale nie musiałeś!" Ale musiałeś. Bo musk. I nie ma się co z nim kłócić.~
> 
> W razie czego nie bić, wytłumaczyć.

**Ya no en el fondo del mar**

  
  


Anatonel często słyszał głosy, że był zbyt porywczy czy brawurowy, żeby wyruszać z nim na polowanie, jednak nie przykładał do tych słów większej wagi. Nie, kiedy w Gnieździe panował głód, a on jako jeden z niewielu zasypiał z zawsze pełnym brzuchem. Bo czy można nazwać czymś szalonym zwyczajną chęć zapchania tej ciemnej dziury, którą miał zamiast żołądka? Oczywiście, że nie. Dlatego, gdy jego bracia wypływali na otwarte morze, by z pomocą syren zwabiać na mielizny statki handlowe, bądź niewolnicze, on udawał się do pobliskiej zatoki, by tam wypełznąć na brzeg i po osuszeniu zedrzeć z siebie ogon i wyruszyć na poszukiwanie pewnego posiłku, o który przecież najłatwiej było właśnie tutaj, na lądzie.

 

Nie inaczej było i tej nocy. Anatonel przypłynął do zatoki tuż przed wieczornym odpływem i kiedy tylko upewnił się, że na brzegu nie pałęta się żaden spóźnialski, wyczołgał się na piasek i ukrył pomiędzy leżącymi nieopodal dłubankami. Niechętnie zwinął ciasno płetwy boczne, by nie zahaczyły o żadną z łodzi i wbiwszy pazury w miękką tkankę na złączeniu górnej, ludzkiej części i ogona zaczął zdzierać ten drugi, zagryzając z bólu wargi. Nigdy nie lubił tego etapu, bo nie dość, że był bardzo bolesny i męczący, to na dodatek zajmował dużo czasu i zostawiał go nieosłoniętego, i niemal kompletnie bezbronnego - wystarczyłby jeden cios w świeżo odsłoniętą tkankę podbrzusza, a zginąłby na miejscu, tego był pewien. Jeszcze kilka lat temu polowania na lądzie nie były niczym niezwykłym i praktykowała je spora grupa trytonów, jednak po tragedii z wieśniakami w tle, w której to życie stracił jeden z młodzików, Harun, przyłapany przez kilku pijanych mężczyzn właśnie w chwili zdejmowania ogona, trytonów polujących w ten sposób było ledwo garstka, przy czym Anatonel był jedynym ze swojego Gniazda podtrzymującym tę tradycję - możliwe, że był już zwyczajnie za stary na zmianę przyzwyczajeń.

 

Gdy już uporał się z ogonem, zwinął go delikatnie i zakopał w wilgotnym piasku, aby po jego powrocie wciąż nadawał się do użytku. Słyszał kilkukrotnie o nieszczęśnikach, których ogony pozostawione same sobie wyschły i rozpadły się po dotknięciu, co uniemożliwiło ich właścicielom powrót do oceanu, i naprawdę nie chciał dołączyć do tej grupy. Nie widział nic pociągającego w pozostaniu na stałe człowiekiem. Nie, kiedy każdy krok sprawiał, że chciał wyć z bólu. Chodzenie było dla niego prawdziwą katorgą, jednak na swój sposób lubił nawet to uczucie - pomagało mu określić jak długo może jeszcze pozostać na suchym lądzie, bo im ból był mniejszy, tym jego zakopanemu ogonowi było bliżej do wyschnięcia, a wiedza o jego stanie była niezwykle ważna, jeśli chciał wrócić później do domu. A chciał.

 

Po upewnieniu się, że żaden z kawałków ogona nie wystaje ponad piasek, i że zdołał zebrać wszystkie odpadłe łuski, podniósł się ostrożnie z ziemi i lekko chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do chaszczy porastających pobliską płacheć piasku i wyciągnął z nich nieco wilgotne zawiniątko, w którym przechowywał ukradzione niegdyś ludzkie ubrania. Nie do końca pojmował całe to ludzkie tabu otaczające nagość. W jego kulturze zasłanianie ciała świadczyło o jego ułomności, dlatego żaden szanujący się mieszkaniec Gniazda nawet nie próbował ukryć choćby fragmentu ciała. To było domeną ludzi, skrywać piękno silnego, zdrowego ciała za kawałkami szmat; które niestety i on musiał teraz założyć. Zrobił to niechętnie, klnąc za każdym razem gdy szorstka tkanina podrażniała jego nadwrażliwą teraz skórę, jednak mógł poświęcić ten dyskomfort za bezpieczeństwo, jakie dawało mu nie wyróżnianie się od tutejszych mieszkańców.

 

Przeczesał palcami sztywne od morskiej wody włosy i nie marnując więcej czasu pobiegł lekkim truchtem w kierunku najbliższej ludzkiej osady - im mniej go straci na przygotowania, tym większe szanse na udany połów, nauczył się tego już dawno, niemal na samym początku, kiedy kilkukrotnie omal nie stracił zwierzyny przez swoją opieszałość.

 

Kiedy dobiegł do wioski, przystanął na chwilę, aby złapać oddech i rozejrzeć się za potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Jednak dookoła osady panował spokój, zaś wewnątrz niej codzienny, wieczorny gwar. Mężczyźni zbierali się przed największą chatą, oczekując na wieczorny posiłek, przy którym krzątały się starsze kobiety, podczas gdy siedzące i plotkujące nieco na uboczu młódki oprawiały złowione dzisiejszego dnia ryby. Anatonel uśmiechnął się nieświadome i spokojnie podszedł do nich, przechodząc przez środek osady i kiwając głową na powitania miejscowych. Może i zdolnościom trytonów daleko było do syreniego śpiewu, jednak i oni mieli własną gamę zdolności -  nie potrafili przywabiać, jak kuzynki syreny, ale potrafili sprawić, by istoty w najbliższym otoczeniu postrzegały ich jako przyjaciół, bądź zwyczajnie ich nie zauważały, co skrzętnie wykorzystywali podczas kontaktów z ludźmi.

 

— Dobry połów — powiedział konwersacyjnym tonem, chociaż nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi i ukucnął obok pierwszej z brzegu kobiety, całkiem ładnej blondynki. Ta zarumieniła się nieznacznie na jego widok i pochyliła mocniej nad trzymaną w dłoniach rybą. — Och, no nie wstydź się… — rzucił lekko rozbawiony i przysunął się bliżej, leniwie roztaczając dookoła siebie urok odpychajacy; siedzące dotąd w pobliżu pozostałe kobiety w przeciągu kilku minut przeniosły się bliżej centrum wioski zostawiając ich samych, zaś jedna z nich odebrała jego towarzyszce oprawianą właśnie rybę, co Anatonel niemal od razu wykorzystał chwytając zauroczoną za wolną rękę i odciągając ją w stronę pobliskiego lasku, który rósł zaledwie kilkaset metrów od ostatniego ogniska. Przez całą drogę starał się pleść jakieś farmazony o jej pięknych włosach i wspaniałym ciele, nie pozwalając jej zatrzymać się ani na chwilę, dopóki nie uznał, że są już wystarczająco oddaleni od wioski, by mógł przystąpić do dzieła odwrócił się w jej stronę, doskonale świadom faktu, że dotychczasowy błękit jego oczu przechodzi teraz w charakterystyczne dla jego gatunku srebro.

 

— No, nie wstydź się… — powtórzył i zacisnął palce na jej dłoni miażdżąc delikatne kości w żelaznym uścisku. Kobieta wrzasnęła z bólu i momentalnie oprzytomniała. Szarpnęła się odruchowo w tył, próbując uwolnić, jednak tryton wzmocnił tylko nacisk, wyrywając z jej ust nieskładne skomlenie. — Naprawdę nie ma powodu do wstydu, a tym bardziej do płaczu — dodał zniesmaczony, gdy kobieta się rozpłakała.

 

Jednym ruchem przyciągnął ją do siebie i wolną dłonią zasłonił jej usta, by swoim głosem nie ściągnęła mu na głowę reszty wioski, która pewnie już dawno otrząsnęła się z czaru, więc to było tylko kwestią czasu, nim zauważą jej brak i rozpoczną poszukiwania.

— A teraz cichutko — wsunął dwa palce w jej usta i chwycił między pazury język, naciskając na niego wymownie — Przecież jesteś grzeczną dziewczynką, prawda? — Blondynka pokiwała twierdząco głową, próbując nie łkać. — Doskonale.

 

Puścił jej dłoń i z diabelskim chichotem przesunął uścisk na szyję; uśmiechnął się szeroko, okazując wysunięty już w pełni drugi rząd ostrych zębów.

 

— Nie będzie bolało. W każdym wypadku, nie za bardzo. — W parodii czułości pogładził jej szyję kciukiem tak, jak zwykł uspokajać swojego ulubionego rekina i już chciał zacisnąć palce, by zmiażdżyć jej tchawicę (w końcu obiecał, ze nie będzie zbytnio bolało), gdy przez całe jego ciało przebiegła błyskawica bólu. Z wściekłym warkotem puścił ofiarę i chwycił się za pulsujące bólem biodro, na którym wykwitł nagle duży siniec. Przeklął siarczyście i kłapnął zębami na kobietę, która w chwili, gdy ją puścił uciekła z wrzaskiem, przyciskając do piersi połamaną dłoń.

 

Och kurwa, kurwa, _nie_! Kolejny spazm bólu zgiął go w pół i wyrwał z piersi bolesny syk. To się działo zbyt wcześnie, zbyt wcześnie, przecież miał jeszcze czas!

 

Oparł się ciężko o pobliskie drzewo i przez kilka minut chwytał łapczywie powietrze, próbując dojść do siebie na tyle, żeby móc wrócić na plażę, na której pozostawił ogon... Coraz głośniejsza wrzawa dochodząca od strony wioski zmusiła go do odepchnięcia się od pnia i powolnej wędrówki w stronę oceanu. Dotarł tam już po kilkunastu minutach i dziękował w duchu bogom, którzy usunęli z jego drogi wszelkie przeszkody niemal do samego kopczyka. Opadł na kolana i zagłębił w niego ręce po same łokcie, próbując dosięgnąć zakopany ogon.

 

Nic.

 

Przez chwilę był bliski paniki, bo to przecież niemożliwe, zostawił go dokładnie [i]tutaj[/i], a kto inny wiedziałby…

 

— Tego szukasz? — Anatonel znieruchomiał słysząc lekko zachrypnięty, męski głos. — Już nie musisz. Znalazłem za ciebie. — Coś ciężkiego uderzyło o piasek kilka metrów od niego. Tryton zadrżał mimowolnie, już wiedząc czym tamten rzucił.

 

— Całkiem trudno było cię znaleźć, wiesz? Częste zmiany wysp, całkiem niezłe zaklęcia maskujące… winszuję, zaprawdę winszuję! Nieświadomie wyprowadzałeś na manowce sporą grupę poszukiwawczą! — Mężczyzna wydawał się rozbawiony. Podszedł do Anatonela nic sobie nie robiąc z jego warkotu i wysuniętych szponów; kucnął naprzeciw niego i tryton miał w końcu okazję zobaczyć, kto śmiał zabrać jego własność. Człowiek przed nim nie był specjalnie wysoki czy rozbudowany, jednak jego ciemna, niemal czarna skóra wprowadziłaby zapewne Anatonela w konsternację, gdyby nie był tak wściekły.

 

Tryton pochylił się w stronę mężczyzny z ostrzegawczym sykiem, na co ten tylko się zaśmiał, wiedząc, że w gruncie rzeczy istota jest już na przegranej pozycji.

 

— Nie rzucaj się tak, rybko, to może przeżyjesz — skinieniem ręki przywołał kilku ukrytych dotąd za łodziami ludzi, którzy w kilka chwil otoczyli ich obu z siecią w dłoniach.

 

— No, pozwól się ładnie zapuszkować, to będziemy w domu jeszcze przed śniadaniem — rzucił czarnoskóry, wychodząc poza krąg utworzony przez jego załogę i kierując się w do pozostawionej nieopodal łódki, na której czekało już dwóch wioślarzy.

 

— Kapitanie Fury, a co z tym?! — jeden z marynarzy szturchnął nogą wysychający, buroczerwony teraz ogon Anatonela, na co ten wrzasnął wściekle i rzucił się w jego kierunku, jednak dzięki szybkiej reakcji marynarzy nie dotarł do celu, zaplątany w dziwną sieć, którą dotychczas trzymali luźno dookoła niego. Kłapnął na nich zębami.

 

— Spalić mi to gówno. I tak do niczego się już nie przyda. I każcie mu się zamknąć! — ryknął ten nazwany Furym, gdy tryton wydał z siebie odgłos z pogranicza wrzasku, a pisku, od którego wręcz zabolały uszy.

 

Jeden z marynarzy kilkukrotnie uderzył Anatonela w kark, sprawiając, że ten padł nieprzytomny na piasek.

 

— Nie wiem po co Federacji to dziwadło, ale postarajcie się, żeby nie zdechło przed dobiciem do portu. I pospieszcie się! — Ostatnie rozkazy wydawał już w pół drogi na statek, doskonale świadom, że jego ludzie i tak go usłyszą i wykonają wszystko co do joty. W końcu nikt nie chciał czyścić zęzy, a to czekało każdego, kto nie potrafił dopełnić swoich obowiązków.

 

— Kapitanie, to już wszyscy? — spytała bosman Hill, gdy tylko Fury wdrapał się na pokład — Na tego z Wewnętrznych Wysp mieliśmy jeszcze przedział, ale...

 

— Wiem, wiem, Hill… — przerwał jej znudzonym tonem kapitan — nie bądź taka sztywna, po prostu wrzuć go do któregoś z tych młodszych, żeby się nie pozagryzali, bo te cholerne ryby mają zęby. Długie zęby.

— To nie ryby, tylko trytony — powiedziała chłodno kobieta, stukając niecierpliwie palcem w drewnianą podkładkę, którą z nieznanych przyczyn wszędzie ze sobą nosi.

 

— Oczywiście, trytony — westchnął Fury i ledwo powstrzymał się przed wywróceniem oczami. Tryton, ryba - jeden pies!

 

— Zajmij się nimi. — Wszedł pod pokład zostawiając bosman samą. Hill wymamrotała pod nosem kilka przekleństw, jednak posłusznie skierowała się w stronę bakburty, skąd zaczęły już dochodzić, zagłuszane nieco przez sieć, przerażone okrzyki schwytanego trytona.

Zacisnęła wargi w wąską linię i zmusiła się do wychylenia przez burtę, gdzie przywitał ją widok marynarzy siłujących się z szamoczącym w panice trytonem.

Obudził się. Cholera. Nienawidziła, kiedy się budzili.


End file.
